The Trials of Being an Alchemist
by Emmeline Hawthorne
Summary: This is just a really random story no plot whatsoever about my really ditzy character Emily and her bff, Madeleine. I wrote it for my friends, because the characters are based off them. I know you'll love the ditzyness!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Alchemists

Emily chatted idly at the barre with Madeleine while the ballet teacher decided what exercise to have the girls do. "Do your snatches girls," she called out.

Emily leaned over to Madeleine and whispered "I love these!"

"I know," Madeleine replied. "You always tell me that."

"I know," Emily smiled as the record player began to play the ancient, yet reliable, record.

During the middle of the routine, the door was suddenly flung open and in the doorway stood a young man. He wore a shirt that exposed his midriff and his dark ebony hair seemed to jet out in 16 different directions at once. Everyone stopped to stare at him.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked in a less than friendly way. She walked toward where he stood.

The young man sneered at her. "Yes, I need to speak to those young ladies in private for a moment." He pointed at Emily and Madeleine.

"I'm sorry Sir, but as you can see you've interrupted my ballet class. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the class is-" the teacher was cut off as a pair of black spear-like things stabbed her from behind the young man.

"Nice work, Lust," the young man said as the teacher's lifeless body crumpled to the floor. "Mom!" Roselle cried, while the rest of the class stared in shocked horror at her body sprawled on the floor in a puddle of blood.

A woman stepped out from behind the young man. "Thanks, Envy," she said to the young man. "Now, you two," she snapped at Emily and Madeleine, "come with us." Both girls ducked under the barre and followed, still not able to wrap their minds around what had just happened.

Lust glanced back over her shoulder at the girls shocked faces. "Hasn't quite sunk in, has it?" She grinned evilly.

"Shall we test their skills in here, Lust?" Envy pointed to a small empty room littered with a few chairs and a table the stood in the middle of the room.

Lust grinned. "I think we shall." She looked in the direction of the girls. "After you. I insist."

Both girls inched past Lust at the door and plastered them against the wall as far away from Envy as they possibly could. "What are they going to do to us?" Emily whispered to Madeleine.

Madeleine gave Emily a "And I would know this how?" look. Emily shrugged..

Lust slammed the door and Emily cringed at the sound. No there was no turning back now, and nor was there an escape. They had to stand and fight.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Maddie", Emily said. "You too Emily,"   
replied Madeleine. Then, simultaneously both girls took off running at their opponents. Emily tried to kick Envy's feet out from beneath him, but somehow he evaded her attack. Emily then tried to kick his head, but Envy caught her foot and carelessly flipped her onto the floor, knocking the breath out of her.

Madeleine also tried in vain to attack Lust but all she got were scrapes where Lust had used her claws. Neither of these two were to be trifled with. Both Envy and Lust were too good.

Emily lay on the floor trying without success to get her breath back under control when she saw the door open. While her guard was down, Envy took advantage of that and aimed a blow for her head, but Emily rolled out of the way just in time. The door creaked slightly and instantly had Envy's attention. A boy peered through the doorway. He looked to be about 15 or 16. "Al, they're over here," the boy called over his shoulder. A full suit of armor stepped into view behind the boy.

"What are they doing here?' Envy cursed. Emily, still sprawled on the floor, grabbed Envy's ankle and pulled as hard as she could making him stumble backward losing his balance.

Emily leapt to her feet. She balled her auto mail hand into a fist and punched Envy in the face with all her might. "That's for Mrs. Hanson," Emily said through gritted teeth. She went to hit him again, but Envy was too fast and his punched caught her shoulder. Emily toppled backward and fell. Her head came into contact with something sharp and began to throb unbearably. Emily cried out in pain.

Madeleine heard the cry and turned to look. Lust took that moment to pierce Madeleine's side. Madeleine fell to her knees, blood trickling slowly from one corner of her mouth. She somehow managed to evade Lust's next attack. To her surprise the boy who had stood in the doorway jumped in front of her. After a moment of shock Madeleine crawled to the doorway where the suit of armor stood. "Save Emily. You've got to," she begged the suit of armor.

The suit of armor nodded and put his hands together then touched the floor. A wall sprang up in front of Emily who was lying very still at the moment. Emily felt dizzy and was only dimly aware of the fact that a wall had just sprung up at her feet. She felt something being pressed against her head to stop the bleeding and the a strong pair of arms pick her up.

"Ed, come on. We need to get these girls to a hospital," the suit of armor called to the boy. He passed Madeleine at the door. "Ed'll help you," he told her.

"Comin', Al," Ed called over his shoulder. Then he "built" a wall up around both Envy and Lust. Then he ran over to Madeleine and helped her up. Then he half dragged, half carried her out of the building.

"Hey, do you where the hospital is?" Ed asked Madeleine. She nodded. "Well?"

"Go down the street a couple of blocks then turn right. Then you're there," Madeleine said weakly.

"Al," Ed called. Al turned. "Is somethin' wrong?" Ed asked as he saw Al's look.

"I think she's passed out. They both need to get to the hospital fast, big brother. They could die if they don't get help."

"I know. Come on, let's go."

At the hospital:

Ed banged the door open. "These girls need medical attention. Now!"

"What seems to be the problem?" a nurse asked.

"This girl fainted from loss of blood," Al said holding out Emily.

"Look, can you help them or not?" Ed asked impatiently.

"Of course. Bring them in," the nurse replied flustered.

In the hospital room:

Madeleine and Emily slept soundly in the room they were given. Ed and Al watched over them. "You think they're ok?" Al asked.

"The doctors said they'd live. But I think they'll be ok."

Madeleine stirred and awoke. She looked around for a moment then looked over to wear Ed and Al stood. "How long have we been here?"

"Since last night. You passed out shortly after we got here."

"Where did my pointe shoes go?" Madeleine looked around her bed. "I wonder where they are?"

Ed winced. "Umm…. We kinda couldn't get your pointe shoes off so…" Ed held up the remains of the pointe shoes. Madeleine looked horrified.

"What did you do to my shoes?" she shrieked. She picked up a water bottle and threw it at Ed's head. "You had better pay for new ones!" The water bottle was quickly followed by a plastic cup, one of the mutilated pointe shoes, and a plastic tray used for nauseous patients. It was empty (fortunately).

"Yes, we will. We will," Ed replied ducking for cover.

Just then Emily groaned softly. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked sitting up. "The last thing I remember is Al carrying me somewhere."

"We've been hospitalized," Madeleine said in response. "And they," Madeleine pointed at Ed and Al, "ruined our pointe shoes."

Emily looked horrified. "What?" she cried in disbelief. "You had better pay for new ones. Those are expensive!" Emily glared. Madeleine glared too. "I'm hungry," Emily announced.

Just then a nurse entered the room with two trays of food. She smiled. "Good, you both are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Emily replied staring at the food."

The nurse frowned. "That's not what I meant, Miss"

"Well that's how I'm feeling at the moment," Emily replied crossing her arms over her chest. "If I'm going to heal, I need to eat. And with holding food isn't going to get me any better any faster,' Emily added impatiently.

The nurse frowned some more then gave the girls the food. "What are your names. We asked your friends, but they couldn't tell us. We need to inform you parents that you are here."

"Emily Kane."

"Bryant. Madeleine Bryant."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long in coming. I've been busy and it took awhile to come up with the title. I never knew titles were so hard to come up with. But thats probably because my chapters are so random. And please, someone review what I've written. It would really mean a lot to me. I want to see what you think about it. Well, anyway, enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Dogs of the Military

The nurse poked her head in the doors. "We've called your parents and they said they'll be here soon?"

Emily nearly choked. "Excuse me?"

"You're parents are coming," the nurse said.

"When? You mean now?" Emily asked in a panic.

"Yes. They were very worried when you didn't come home. They should arrive in a few minutes." The nurse smiled brightly and left.

Emily looked at Ed and Al. "You guys need to go."

"What's up?" Madeleine asked.

"My mom has this vendetta against alchemists. You should go before she finds you here."

"But what about me? I'm an alchemist too," Madeleine said.

"Yeah, but Mom doesn't know that and let's hope she never will," Emily replied. Then she turned to look at Ed and Al. "What are you doing?! Don't just stand there! Go! Before its…" Emily turned to see her mother at the door. "too late," she finished lamely. "Mom."

"Oh, Emily! Are you alright!?" her mother asked rushing to her bedside.

"I'm fine Mom, just a head wound. I'm gonna live. Uh, Mom, I'd like you to meet Ed and Al," Emily gestured to them. "If it wasn't for them I'd probably be dead."

Her mother smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake Ed's. "What did you say your last name was?"

"Elric," Ed said. Mrs. Kane immediately withdrew her hand.

She turned to Emily. "You are not to see these boys again. Do you understand me?"

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"They", Mrs. Kane pointed in Al's direction, "are alchemists. They are dogs of the military. They work only for themselves."

"If that was true, then why did they help us? Did you ever think of that? Not all alchemists are bad, Mom," Emily argued.

"You are not to see them anymore. Is that understood?" Mrs. Kane demanded.

Emily looked away from her and refused to answer.

"Fine, you don't want to talk. You're grounded."

"Fine," Emily shot back. Emily watched her mother storm out of the hospital room.

"Uh, we'll just go," Al said.

"Bye," Madeleine said.

Al and Ed waved.

A few days later:

"Whoo hoo! We are finally getting out of this place!" Emily cheered.

"I know. It rocks!"

"It rocks my socks off! I'm so happy. I could dance." Emily then proceeded to dance around the room. Madeleine just looked at her. "What?"

"Ed," Madeleine said.

"Al."

"Ed."

"Al."

"Ed."

"Al."

"Ed."

"Al."

Ed and Al walked into the room. "What are you doing?" Ed asked giving them a strange look.

Both girls blushed and said "Nothing!" at the same time.

"Let's get out of here," Emily said quickly. "I can't wait to get out of here and go home."

"You want to go get something to eat to celebrate?" Ed asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Emily said. "What about you Maddie? You coming?"

Madeleine just gave her a look. "No," she replied sarcastically, "I'm not."

"Alright then, let's go!" Emily said happily.

Outside of the hospital:

"Yay! Fresh air at last," Emily cried happily. "I've been much too cooped up."

"Hey, Emily. I think you're shorter than Ed," Al said.

Emily turned. "What! No! That's impossible. The one person I thought I would beat heightwise and I'm shorter. Not fair."

"It's only two inches, Em," Madeleine said.

"Only two inches! It's not fair!" Emily broke down sobbing.

Ed was ecstatic. "Yes! I'm finally taller than someone. I've waited all my life and now I'm taller than someone!"

Madeleine and Al inched away. "That's scary. I don't know them," Madeleine said. Al nodded.

Emily stopped sobbing and glared at Ed. "Ha ha, I'm taller than you," Ed taunted.

"You suck," Emily replied. "But I'm a girl, so I can wear high heels." Emily glared at him again. "I should probably find a phone to call my mom. She'll be wanting to know when I'll get home. Hey, where did Maddie and Al go?"

"They must have disappeared somewhere," Ed said.

"Weird." Emily spied a phone. "Hey, it's a phone!"

Al and Madeleine peeked around the corner from where they had hidden. "I think they're done being spazzy now," Madeleine said.

"Yeah. It looks like that", Al replied. "Should we go investigate?" Al asked.

"Okay," Madeleine said.

Emily slammed down the phone and nearly broke it. "You okay Em?" Madeleine asked.

"I will be. Mom and I are aren't quite getting along." Emily smiled. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Me too!"

"Maddie! I just had a brilliant idea!" Madeleine just gave her an "are you sure this is brilliant?" look. "Really this is brilliant. Or at least brilliant for me. I swear. See, I was thinking we should get our state alchemist license. See isn't that brilliant?"

"Are you sure you want to be dogs of the military?" Ed asked falling into step beside them.

"I love dogs!" Emily cried.

Madeleine shook her head. "No Em, not that kind of dog. He means, like, everyone would hate us."

"Oh", Emily said. "That sucks. But that doesn't make any sense. Alchemists are supposed to help the people."

"That's what the military says," Ed said.

"Well, when I become a state alchemist, I'm going to help the people. I'm going to help anyone I can," Emily said determined.

"I wish you well with that," Al said.

Emily looked up at Al. "Thanks. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get."


End file.
